


Too Close

by gokkyun



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokkyun/pseuds/gokkyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not in this together. At least that's what Kylo Ren tries to convince himself of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> So this is more or less coming from from some kind of fic trade with someone ... 
> 
> Anyways, a quite tame take on Hux's & Kylo's (sexual) dynamics as I'm still trying to find my way of writing them ... maybe more will follow, as I quite enjoyed writing this (even though my computer decided to restart halfway through without me saving it). 
> 
> Top!Hux and therefor Bottom!Kylo. No real warnings apply and I'm not even sure if half of tags apply either ... enjoy nevertheless, comments and critique very much appreciated.

The first time it happens, Kylo Ren doesn't understand it. Doesn't understand how it happens, why it happens, why he agrees. Doesn't understand how an argument between him and General Hux could evolve into him being trapped between the smaller man's body and the wall of an empty hallway a couple of steps away from Snoke's audience room. His own unveiled and dark eyes as well as Hux's blue eyes spark over with anger right before their lips crush together in a surely bruising kiss, an angry growl emitting from Hux. And it's beyond Kylo why he doesn't push the older man away - with the raw strength of his body or with the help of the force but he does neither, instead tightens the grasp he has on his helmet that rests in his hands that hang blandly on the side of his body. And somehow the two men part lips and bodies for the sole reason of making their way through crowded hallways and into Hux's far too distant quarters, Kylo's hands immediately removing his helmet - that he insisted on wearing on their way - as he hears the lock of the blast doors. And then it happens.

It. Meaning Kylo's hands that roughly grasp the collar of Hux's long coat as the general's cold blue eyes glisten with primal hunger instead of anger, pulling his gloves off with his teeth, his then bare hands resting on Ren's jawline before they greedily travel into the dark waves of hair, pulling on them with roughness and impatience (the first one typical for Hux, the second not at all) before forcing their lips together once more. The two men are too deep into whatever is going on between them soon and they both know, especially as their gazes linger on the other's undressed body for the first time, pressing against each other without hesitation, voices erratic not with words but with moans and sighs for once. And Kylo is unable to recall when he last felt someone else's lips against his, someone else's body so close he could feel the heavy beating of their heart, someone else's fingers lingering against his skin before they press into it, bruising it, scratching it. Maybe it's better for him not to remember, the memories of his past far too distant (and painful) by now. 

Whatever Hux and he have established that day, it happens again and again and yet Kylo Ren doesn't quite understand. Not the second time, not the sixth, not the tenth, but slowly figuring it out after all as he loses count of the times Hux and him gave in to the temptation of resolving their dissonances with their bodies rather than their seemingly meaningless words. 

Soon enough and once again, Kylo finds himself sprawled out Hux's bed, gazing down to him as he hovers over Kylo's body like an animal over its prey, ungloved fingers caressing over the bared skin of his inner thighs before leaving reminding bruises and scratches, all the while the general's lips ghost over shivering hipbones teasingly. Unable to keep his voice down, Kylo is more than grateful for the sound-proof quarters, noises inadvertently slipping past his spread lips, tempted by the rough touches inflicted onto his body, his dark eyes lingering on Hux who clearly enjoys these sounds. Enjoys the fullness of Kylo Ren's wild and erratic temper and emotions for once, not like the countless times when he throws yet another of his disgraceful tantrums as the general calls them lovingly, restrained face and stoic voice included.

As much as it pains him to admit it, Kylo knows that Hux is right - for once. He knows he should not be in such a disarray, the numerous displays of his instability coupled with his recklessness nothing worth mentioning compared to the formidably structured and calm behavior General Hux displays day by day. And he hates it, hates the inner turmoil between light and dark that seems to constantly go on deep within him and although doing this kind of thing with Hux helps to distract him, it also causes another conflict in his head, maybe even his heart (as much as the thought disgusts him). 

Hux’s fingers that relentlessly dig into the skin of Kylo's hips free him of his thoughts, for now anyways, staring back into the general's blue eyes who holds his gaze without effort, cold and unpredictable smirk playing around the slightly curled edges of his lips as his fingers press even deeper, forcing a wide moan from Kylo, eyes closing halfway. Taking advantage of this like he takes advantage of everything and everyone, Hux is swift to move one of his hands onto Kylo's chin, holding it in a rough grip as he forces his lips against Ren's, his tongue following into the younger's opened mouth.

And Kylo gives in to Hux, gives in like he once gave in to the dark side, lifting his hips off the mattress to eagerly press both of their naked bodies unbearably close together, earning a surprised groan from the general who withdraws from the kiss to let his voice out. But Kylo's hands are quick to find their way into Hux's short hair and on the back of his head, long fingers rough and demanding as they press the general's head forward and their lips back against each other and as much as Kylo despises the seemingly endless amount of daily speeches he associates with Hux's voice, he loves hearing and feeling the man's moans as well as some soft whimpers against his lips, voice unrestrained and with the faintest hint of emotions. Emotions, something Hux is certainly lacking otherwise, but not as he shuffles impatiently between Ren's spread legs, searching for even more friction. 

"Hux -" Kylo groans into the kiss he is currently having the upper hand in, tongue sweeping over Hux's lips, "General -" the words (and most certainly the tone) causing Hux to grind his cock against Ren's with unexpected eagerness, both of them sighing as their bodies tremble against the sudden motion. "Let me." and they both know by now what Kylo implies with this. After all they barely exchange words during this except for a moaned name or a harsh command here and there. Actual talk would have them at each other's throats again in no time (not that it didn't happen for twisted pleasure's sake at times) as well as feign some kind of intimacy this act doesn't hold and never will. Kylo knows this just as well as Hux, yet he can't help as a peculiar longing settles in him while they switch places, Ren straddling the smaller man, careful not to put his full weight on Hux (as often as he uses it to his advantage, the general tending to appear broader in his uniform than he actually is and would most certainly like to be). 

Aforementioned longing manifests in Kylo's fingertips then, placing them on Hux's upper body to trace over the pale skin, to feel the general's beating heart as well as the scratches Kylo has left on his chest and shoulders, fingers wandering further up and over a bite mark or two on Hux's neck. Ren's own eyes then hold the gaze of Hux's blue eyes that lie in wait, the lithe flush on his high cheekbones framed by the uncharacteristically ruffled ginger hair. The whole picture offered to him makes Kylo brush his thumb over Hux's lower lip for some reason, travelling to his chin before leaning down to connect their lips in a couple of swift yet rough kisses and the general doesn't seem to mind (why would he, right?), placing his hands on Kylo's neck. 

It still surprises Kylo how soft Hux's fingers can actually feel against his skin, thumbs massaging little circles into it while the remaining fingers dig in, softness and gentleness gone as Hux makes sure to leave bruises all over Kylo's body. And oddly enough, the younger man is wrapped up in the feeling, the soft pain shooting through his body like electricity as Hux's calloused and experienced fingers claim him more and more, the light burn making him feel alive, telling him that he is, after all, still here.

"Are you quite finished staring into nothingness?" Hux suddenly growls below him, the general's lips busy with Kylo's neck, trapping some of the already abused skin between his teeth while his fingers lace through full, dark hair. But Kylo doesn't grant the other a proper response aside from an annoyed grunt and as much as he is pleased by the feeling of Hux's fingers toying with his hair (and as much as he hates to admit this, even if only to himself), his patience gives way to his pleasure as he sits back up instead of leaning over Hux. Without hesitation, Kylo takes Hux's hands into his, guiding them to his ass, both men knowing well enough what Kylo silently but by no means subtly wishes. "How very eager of you, Ren." Hux murmurs into the hot air around them, the usually stern voice filled with a certain cockiness that makes Kylo frown, yet his hips tremble forward ever so slightly with anticipation. 

"I do not wish to hear your nonsense." he huffs in response this time, voice unwillingly cracking into a lascivious sigh as one of Hux's fingers presses against his entrance, already prepared from before they switched positions, making sure it's still wetted and ready. And Kylo wouldn't mind if a second finger didn't join in, nudging against the reddened spot, more teasingly than anything. "Cease this waste of our time and get going." Kylo grunts through gritted teeth, trying his hardest to keep his voice steady, hoping Hux will listen to his words rather than his body that pushes into the general's fingers and the hand burrowing itself into the flesh of his ass.

And whether Hux actually listens for once or if his patience grows just as thin as Kylo's - he obliges, doing so by placing not one but both of his hands on Kylo's behind, groaning as the other's long fingers are swift to grab hold of his cock, guiding it against his hole. Both of them release shivering moans as Kylo presses against the contact, pushing the tip of Hux's cock past his rim, closing his eyes due to the ever so agonizing mixture of pain and pleasure. Both of his hands wander onto the general's wrists then, holding onto them to keep Hux's hands in place as Kylo sets the pace in return, moving his hips back and forth, guiding Hux's length deeper into him.

A familiar ease spreads through Kylo soon enough, the ongoing turmoil in his head ceasing (but never completely disappearing, as maddening as it is). The only things that find place in his mind right now are the intoxicating way Hux's fingers hold onto him in an almost possessive manner, digging deeper into his flesh the faster Kylo moves his hips back and forth with savage fervor, burying the general's cock further and further in the heat of his inner walls, feeling it pulsate against them and it makes Kylo feel oddly alive. By know he knows that this is the reason that drew him in the first time and that keeps drawing him in (at least that's what he tells himself), the thing Kylo Ren did not understand at first – that these acts of seemingly feigned affection make his mind blank and free even if only for a short time, no matter which of the two men gains the upper hand, with whichever rough methods (they're both quite fond of them, no matter if on the giving or receiving end), wherever. He craves this feeling, like an addiction.

But Kylo knows that thought and sense have no place within either of them right now, even more so as his and Hux's eyes meet, the blue eyes shining with lust and greed, tangled up into something primal that makes Kylo's back shiver and arch forward, heavily breathing as another wave of ecstatic moans slip past his far too dry lips and he knows he's flushing right now because so is Hux, reddened skin and ginger hair like a spread wildfire against the sheets. Its right then that Kylo finds that one perfect angle for Hux's cock to push into him repeatedly, his hips trembling as he moves them, voice cracking into a whimper which causes him to throw his head back, avoiding the penetrating gaze of Hux's orbs. And so taken up by the feeling that now intensifies in his stomach, Kylo doesn't even notice as Hux frees his wrists from Kylo's grasp, at least not until one of the general's hands wraps around his cock while the other settles on the back of his head, fist roughly twisted in the sweat-drenched curls, forcing Kylo to lean over Hux, face to face, hands placed next to the older man. 

As Kylo's eyes are forced to focus on Hux he notices a distinct shiver around the other's lips, as if he wants to say something between the flood of sighs and moans tumbling from his mouth but decides not to, instead starts to stroke Kylo's cock with fervor, trying to keep the movement of his slender fingers in time with the frantic and uneven rhythm that Ren's hips have settled. In the meantime Hux's other hand is still roughly intertwined in the black strands of Kylo's hair, pulling on it and earning an approving moan from the younger man before he pushes the head at his mercy forward, bringing their lips together. What evolves then is by no means tender, maybe not even a kiss, just a sloppy and messy clash of teeth and tongues that battle for dominance where none is needed anymore, especially as the two men's noises keep interrupting the would-be-kiss, their voices as well as the violent and repetitive sound of flesh slapping against flesh filling the room. 

By now it's impossible for Kylo to hold himself back, his thighs shaking as he presses them as close as possible against Hux's sides while his hands curl into the bed sheets next to the general's head, intense spikes of pleasure ripping right through him, his hips moving with unwavering speed. And Kylo curses it, again and again, curses just how much he craves release, so much that he growls Hux's name repeatedly, feeling the general's fingers tightening their hold in his hair as Hux seems just as desperate for his climax to finally rush through him, eyes half-lidded and heavy breath ghosting against Kylo's lips, the men's faces only inches apart.

Shaky moans continue to roll over both of their bruised lips as Kylo's orgasm overcomes him first, his body's muscles tightening as he comes into and onto Hux's hand and stomach, who follows by spending himself into Kylo. A long-drawn moan that turns into a couple of low and muffled whimpers accompany Hux's release, muffling the pathetic sounds by biting down onto his own lips, his hips jerking forward into the by now tightened heat still surrounding his length, riding out his peak. And although there's a frown on Kylo's face, he bears with Hux's unsteady movements as the general's hand is still on his cock, lazily but precisely stroking it, Kylo releasing more of his orgasm with trembling limbs and shuddering voice.

It's not long then that heavy silence fills the room aside from the low sounds of the two men's breathing, Kylo climbing off Hux to sit on the edge of the bed, trailing his hand over his still heated face while brushing a few loose hair strands back in place. From the corner of his eye he watches as Hux shuffles to sit next to him, although leaving a considerable space between them. The general then reaches for his uniform's long coat that he discarded onto the ground earlier, rummaging around in one of its pockets with his clean hand, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, lighting up one of them. This is not surprising Kylo by any means, even though it sure did after the first time they had sex, never having smelt the penetrating scent on Hux before let alone see him actually smoke. 

Kylo exhales deeply through his nose as he gets up, his mind urging him to leave without even cleaning himself up for once, his head becoming heavier with thoughts by the second. He is quick to gather his clothes that are scattered across the whole, otherwise neat, room, the turmoil inside of him returning with every further layer of clothing he puts on. And whether Hux notices the churning doubt lingering in Kylo's shaking hands right before he wants to put his helmet back in place or if it's the general's way of joking, he holds out his cigarette to Kylo. "You seem tense, Ren."

"What do you care?" Kylo snarls back, trying to hold his voice as apathetic as possible as his dark eyes glare down at Hux who is still naked aside from a blanket covering his crotch, hand and stomach cleaned from the mess Kylo had left on there. 

"I dare say your problems are your problems." Hux explains, voice as restrained as possible. "However, I do care for this base to not go haywire and for you to keep your calm would certainly help." 

Another snarl comes from Kylo's side, annoyed by the general's arrogant words. "And that's all behind your generous offer, General Hux?" he hisses, ridiculing emphasis on his words. 

"What do you care?" Hux says, monotonous voice even though his blue eyes are narrow and obstinate, soft flush on the pale skin while his slender fingers still offer Kylo the angrily glowing cigarette. And to his own surprise Kylo feels a weird shift in Hux's otherwise closed-off and distant mind as he accepts the almost burnt-out cigarette and leads it to his mouth, taking a long-lasting drag from it. He hands the stub back to the sitting and observing Hux whose gaze doesn't falter as Kylo finally puts his helmet back on. 

As Kylo Ren leaves General Hux's quarters for yet again he is sure the burden inside of him has doubled. Both in head and heart. It disgusts him. Yet he looks forward to the next occasion him and the general won't be able to see eye to eye.


End file.
